Vongola Dorm House
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: Living in a Dorm is hard, especially if you live with your over protective brother and co. Spartan head master, perverted pineapple, Dangerous boyfriend, a loyal bomber, a happy baseball/samurai freak, loud boxer, a bratty teen and a gentle girl who seems to be your only sane housemate. well this was the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi, 1827, 8059, 6900, AlaudeGiotto and other pairings!
1. Ordinary day

**Hi this story has been in me and my brother's notebook for a while and we watnted to try to post it, we don't really plan on continuing but I decided maybe we should share this story and post it**

**Tsuna: I'm here cuz?**

**Because we need someone to do disclaimer and we picked you out of all the characters by voting! Now do your job Uke boy!**

**Tsuna: TT^TT they don't own KHR and never will unless they have billions of money which they don't so they will never own KHR.**

**That's it we're making Mukuro rape you!**

**Tsuna: OAO WHAT?!**

**ENJOY! X3**

* * *

Everyday life living in a dorm house filled with many people isn't such a bad thing. But what do you plan to expect if you were living in a dorm house filled with mafiosos? Or maybe if you lived in a dorm house with your over protective brother and co., spartan head master, a crybaby teen, a loyal bomber, a laid back samurai who loves baseball, a boxer who keeps saying "EXTREME" in every sentence, a creepy perverted pineapple, a pineapple girl who seems to be your only sane housemate, and finally your boyfriend who doesn't like crouding but stays for you? Well, that was the life of a certain brunette.

This was the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"HIEEE!" a loud and familiar shriek sounded in the whole dorm house.

The shriek alarmed everyone but most of all alarmed a certain silver head, blond and raven head who came rushing down to where they heard the shriek.

"Juudaime!" the silver head; Gokudera Hayato shouted and had managed to arrive before the blond and raven head to find the brunette was suddenly dripping wet with...milk? "J-Juudaime what happened to you?" he asked with concern as he walked over to the boy who was sobbing just when the other two came.

The brunette looked up at one of his best friend, his big brother and his boyfriend with big puffy brown eyes and sniffed. "I came down to get some breakfast but when I entered the kitchen a whole bucket of milk just suddenly dropped on me!" Tsuna answered and wipe his tears away.

"A bucket of milk?" the blond; Sawada Ieyasu, Giotto asked, thought for a while and suddenly shouted; "LAMPO, DAEMON, MUKURO GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Just then the said people all came still wearing their pajamas and also with the others. They all looked at the scene of the boy sobbing his eyes out while hugging the raven head; Hibari Kyoya who was glaring daggers at the rest of them.

"Nufufu what in the world happened to him?" the blue haired; Daemon asked with an eyebrow raised. His question goes unanswered at the blazing gaze of Giotto.

"Alright which one of you are the suicidal person who had dared to pull a nasty, milky, prank of my brother?" Giotto asked his three suspects.

"Nufufu I drink milk not use them for pranks" Daemon answered.

"I'd do it but its too much work" the green head; Lampo answered with a yawn.

"Kufufu its amusing and arousing to see Tsunayoshi dripping wet with milk" the indigo haired; Rokudo Mukuro said enraging Kyoya, Hayato and Giotto. "But sadly I am not the mastermind behind this" he admitted with a sigh.

"Then who was the idiot who made my little brother dripping wet with milk?!" Giotto demanded and suddenly the only missing boy, the black haired; Yamamoto Takeshi came down and saw the scene.

"Ah" he said catching everyone's attention. "Senpai looks like your bucket trick worked!" he said and everyone looked over to the white haired; Sasagawa Ryohei.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" he shouted with confusion in his loud voice.

"Haha don't you remember?" Takeshi asked.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

It was twelve o'clock in the morning and a tall teen was walking through the hallways trying to get to the kitchen since he couldn't sleep and thought maybe he could get some warm milk then go back to sleep. the Takeshi yawned and kept walking through the halls rubbing his eyes when he saw light in the kitchen. "There's someone awake besides me?" he thought and entered the kitchen to see Ryohei pouring milk into a bucket. "Senpai? What are you doing?" he asked catching the other's attention.

"Oh Yamamoto its you!" Ryohei said looking at the teen and was surprisingly more quiet then he usually was. He then grinned and poured another carton of milk into the bucket. "I can't seem to extremely wake up early with my extreme alarm clock so I thought maybe since Sawada is always in the kitchen first, I could prank him a little to make him shriek since that always manages to extremely wake me up!" he said with a smile.

"Oh..." Takeshi said and just smiled. "Could you spear me some milk so I can heat it up a little and go back to sleep?" he just asked then got his milk and went back to sleep.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Oh that's Extremely right!" Ryohei said and punched a fist into the air. "IT EXTREMELY WORKED!" he shouted oblivious to the murderous aura from Giotto, Kyoya and Hayato.

"How dare you" the three said in unison. Giotto had some sort of gloves on, Hayato had some dynamites and Kyoya had his tonfa in one had while his other was comforting the brunette who was still sobbing lightly.

Ryohei then started trembling at this and started running. "EXTREME! ! !" he shouted as Hayato and Giotto chased him with his older brother a black haired; Knuckles, Hayato's older brother a red headed (or was it pink?); G, and Takeshi's older brother another black headed; Asari.

"Giotto, Hayato, God will not forgive you if you hurt my brother!" Knuckles shouted.

"Giotto we can just calmly talk about this!" Asari said hoping to stop his friend from killing someone and getting their headmaster angry again.

"Brat get back here or else I'll call Bianchi to make you some cookies!" G threatened and managed to tackle both Hayato and Giotto to the ground much to their protest while Ryohei ran straight out the dorm house.

"LET GO OF ME DAMN IT!" Hayato said and began cursing really loudly.

"I WON'T REST UNTIL THAT BASTARD DIES! ! !" Giotto declaired.

"Asari give me a hand!" G said holding onto Hayato while Asari held onto Giotto.

"Yare yare everyone should just calm down" suddenly a curly black haired; Lambo, spoke up scratching the back of his head just as Tsuna began to stop sobbing and began wiping his tears.

"Boss, here's a towel" a gentle violet haired; Chrome said handing him a towel.

"T-thanks Chrome..." he said and began wiping his face first.

"Now I shall go bite that herbivore to death" Kyoya said holding his tonfas when someone suddenly stopped him. He turned around to glare at his older brother, a cream platinum blond; Alaude.

"Hn. Stop" he told his younger brother.

Kyoya, though really wanted to refuse, followed what his brother said when he suddenly saw a man wearing a fedora enter the kitchen.

"Chaos" he greeted and scanned the room to find a wet Tsuna, a struggling Giotto, G, Asari and Hayato, a pissed looking Hibari, an amused Daemon and Alaude, a lazy Lampo and Lambo, a praying Knuckles, a laughing Takeshi, and a worried looking Chrome. The man sighed and went to the fridge, all of this seemed too normal for him to care anymore. He didn't care that a boxer suddenly jumping through the window while breaking it in the process

No.

He was going to keep cal-

...

...

...

"What happened to all the milk?" he asked with a murderous aura and looked at everyone. Reborn was also well known to need milk every morning and also for him to go extremely spartan without either milk or his espresso.

Tsuna had already ran away together with Chrome out of fear. Takeshi was just laughing. G, Asari, Giotto and Hayato all froze. Daemon and Mukuro had disappeared. Knuckles began praying on both knees. Lampo and Lambo ran away screaming. Alaude and Kyoya just simply "hn."-ed. That left the idiot who came back in through the window, breaking it in the process.

"So it was you!" Reborn said pointing a gun towards Ryohei who raised his hands n surrender.

"I-I EXTREMELY APOLOGIZE!" Ryohei said and began running while Reborn shot a lot of bullets towards Ryohei.

* * *

**LATER AFTER THE MONING CLASSES**

* * *

The morning half of school was finally over for the housemates and was currently relaxing in the house. The housemates, unlike normal students, had two separate times, the morning classes (6-10 am) and the afternoon classes (2-6/7 pm an extra hour for Tsuna) since they live in a dorm and in the middle they got to do whatever they wanted and just usually goof off and as an extra gets to have three days without school. Though strangely Tsuna was actually reading a textbook while taking notes for some strange reason when usually he would either watch TV or hang around his lover, Kyoya.

Everyone stared at Tsuna with wide eyes as he kept on reading his textbook and taking notes. No one dared to ask what he was doing and was just observing what he was doing until a certain skylark finally came to see what the 'Herbivores' we crouding and saw his lover actually studying.

"Tsunayoshi?" he called approaching the said brunette.

"Ah! Kyoya! Great timing" Tsuna said and holding his textbook and walked over to Kyoya. "Could you teach me how to solve this?" he asked pointing to a hard math problem.

Kyoya didn't know what to say. Tsuna never asked him questions on math or anything related to school as a matter of fact, though he did ask questions out of pure innocence. "Sure but why the sudden interest in math?" he asked and Tsuna just tilted his head.

"Well...this morning, my math teacher told me that if I didn't ace the math quiz tomorrow he would make sure that I wouldn't be able to get out of school for a week and I don't want to stay in the school for a week so I'm making sure I would be able to pass it..." Tsuna said oblivious to what was behind the math teacher's words.

This managed to enrage the skylark and the others. For a mere moment everyone's thoughts were on murdering a certain teacher but that soon subsided and Kyoya began to teach the brunette what he needed to learn.

Everyone also pitched in to help by doing small things like making sure Lambo and or Lampo were behaving, bringing them some snacks or drinks and sometimes helping in teaching the brunette but making sure not to stay too long or else the skylark would kill them. Some of them even were making sure Mukuro doesn't enter the room.

* * *

**AFTER THE TEST AND SCHOOL**

* * *

Tsuna suddenly came in the house looking really gloomy. He gave a sigh and walked into the kitchen alarming the people inside especially his overprotective brother.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Giotto asked.

"...I failed..." Tsuna answered and gave his test paper to his older brother.

Giotto and the others were shocked. Tsuna was studying really hard and with Kyoya there teaching him there was no way he would fa-

...

...

...

"Tsuna...you got everything right..." Giotto said and passed it to their smartest guy in the room; G.

After a while of scanning the paper, G gave back the test paper to Tsuna and nodded to Giotto. "The kid got everything perfectly...not one mistake" G told Giotto and Giotto's eyes went sharp.

"What a bastard of a teacher...I'll teach him!" Giotto said and was about to go and murder the math teacher until a gun shot was heard.

Everyone then looked towards the door to see Reborn with a smirk.

"There is no need to go and kill him...I took care of it" he said and left the kitchen.

Everyone knew the spartan of a man cared for the brunette like his own son and that he can torture antone better than anyone. So with everyone knowing that was taken care of, they just didn't care and went back to what they were doing. Though some of the kind hearted, Tsuna and Chrome, hoped that the teacher would at least be breathing.

Yup it was just an ordinary day in the Vongola Dorm House.

* * *

**Alright there we might continue it if we get at least five reviews saying that its great and all so hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**BTW yeah we have other pairings for all of them and though it wasn't showed here if we decide to continue the pairings will be revealed but for now its only 1827**

**Some of the ideas in this chapter was from our friends while we were bored and wanted to write something during free period in our class so if any of the idea seems familiar to you blame our friends because they told us that some of them came from fanfics they have read.**

**-Unemori Twins-**


	2. Hide and Seek

**Alright new chapter yay! Some how I finished it while trying to beat the living hell out of my twin brother for pranking me. So whatever**

**Tsuna: they don't own anything about KHR**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Well today something unexpected has happened.

Today, the Vongola Dorm House's occupants were only the seventeen years old older brothers. The others were in a camping trip made for those people for 14-16, meaning they were a year too old to join, and they wouldn't be back till tomorrow. Reborn had gone and disappeared like he always do every Friday so they didn't bother wonderng about where he went. This was surely the first time that it was so quiet in the house and that the seven of them were the only people there. Infact they had invited Giotto's old friend; Cozart over to their dorm since he and his younger brother were going to move there in a few days or so anyway.

"I'm bored..." Giotto said for the hundredth time in that hour while sitting upside down n the couch.

G, who had enough of his friend's complaining, stood and pointed a gun at him out of frustration, that of course leaving Asari to calm the red head down together with Knuckles. Lampo gave out a sigh. Daemon was busying himself talking to his girlfriend, Elena. Alaude was currently...well just being Alaude and leaning on the wall looking all cool and lone wolf like. Cozart was...next to Giotto watching some Anime about soccer and timetravelling?

"Man that kid with swirly brown hair is cool just look at that guy always giving hope to his teammates when everything looks so hopeless! Even that kid with wavy hair! Did you see how he just fused with that Nobunaga person plus this Anime has a talking bear! A bear Giotto! A BEAR!" Cozart ranted while Giotto stared at the TV with a bored expression.

"We...Need...To...PLAY A GAME!" Giotto declaired and got up.

"A...game?" everyone asked.

"Yup! like...oh! Let's play hide and seek this place is huge enough!" Giotto said.

"...Giotto we aren't kids..." Daemon said, he had hung up on Elena a few moments before Giotto said such a thing because she needed to get to her piano lessons.

"Fine. Capture the flag anyone?" Giotto asked again.

This time everyone stayed quiet. It didn't sound too childish, everyone in any age could play. It had been quite a while since they have ever played that in the Dorm but that was just that one time during Tsuna's birthday when he had requested to try and play it. It was fun, but they ended up making a mess of things because they had used real weapons.

"Sound alright but remember the last time we did it?" G asked Giotto and he shrugged.

"Fine. Choose. Hide and Seek or Capture the Flag?" Giotto asked seriously wanting to play somesort of game to pass the time an no longer be bored.

Everyone looked at each other and then voted. By majority vote; Hide and Seek had managed to win.

* * *

**LATER DURING THE GAME**

* * *

Somehow the lone wolf, who seems to hate crouding, was the one who was it in the game and was currently in search of the others. How he became it; he doesn't know. This whole situation just happened with Giotto's logic of;

_"You have the brightest and silkiest hair out of all of us so you're it!"_

Just because his hair was silky he became it? where was the logic? The logic Giotto had said was so well illogical! Lampo's hair was brighter and so was G's. No matter how he looked at it this was just one of Giotto's selfishness.

Alaude sighed, he doesn't know how he managed to survive living with them. He soon rounded the corner and found himself in the kitchen. Something told/nagged in his head that one of them were hiding he-

One of the cabinets moved.

Alaude (wanting this game to end) quickly made his way to the cabinet and opened it to revealed the green haired herbivore; who fell once he opened the cabinet. Before Lampo could escape though Alaude handcuffed him and drag him to the living room before setting off to find the others and ofcourse leaving Lampo to complain about being cuffed.

* * *

**NEXT**

* * *

Now he was in the game room where they all do games and have fun playing the games. Alaude didn't know why they had such a room though since he never tried to join the others when playing games because everyone usually crouded in the room, and he did not like crouding.

Alaude looked around and saw something, behind the curtains, move. Normally he would think it was just the wind, but then again the windows weren't open. He carefully walked over to the curtain and opened it to see what was beyond the curtain and found Daemon. The two just stared at eachother for a long while until Alaude had finally put the hand cuffs on him.

"How pathetic, behind a curtain, really?" Alaude questioned as they walked towards the livng room where Lampo was.

"Nufufu I should have opened the window to make it less suspiscious..." Daemon said as Alaude dropped him off in the room and go search for the others.

* * *

**NEXT**

* * *

Alaude didn't know why but he had ended up in the kitchen once again. He didn't get it, he had already found Lampo here so why was he here now?

**Thud**

Alaude looked to the side to see an orange; innocently rolling on the floor. Someone was here alright.

"He's on to us run!"

"Wait Giotto don't leave me here GIOTTO!" a certain red headed herbivore stood up forgetting the fact that Alaude was in the room.

...

...

...

**Ka-chick**

And so Cozart was caught, all thanks to Giotto's idiotic childishness...and betrayal of Giotto who left him in the room.

* * *

**NEXT**

* * *

"Damn it Knuckles this place ain't big enough for the three of us"

"Then where am I supposed to hide?!"

"Please everyone calm down Alaude might hear us!"

"Shut up flute freak the space is too f-"

"G! God shall not forgive you for cussing!"

"Guys if we don't be quiet-!"

**Thud**

Currently Alaude went up to the second floor to see what was going on with all the noises. He was standing in front of a door to the small coat closet where they kept everyone's coats and was about to open the door. He was so sure who was inside but the noise from inside sounded like they had been arguing and managed to make all the coats fall on them. He was debating on opening or not.

If he opened the door he would be able to get them.

Then again this might be a better punishment.

But then without them the game wouldn't end.

But its so amusing to hear them bickering inside not knowing that he was right outside.

But then if he gets them now the only one left would be...Giotto.

With that the debate ended and he opened the door. On the other side, like he predicted; the coats all fell on them and the inside was a mess. Like the others he took three hundcuffs and cuffed them before leading them to the livilng room and then go in search for their idiot leader; Giotto.

* * *

**NEXT**

* * *

Now this was hard. He has been searching for half an hour and there was no sign of Giotto anywhere. He searched everywhere, every bathroom and every room in the house and even the attic. He sighed, Alaude didn't think Giotto was this good in playing hide and seek. He went down the stairs and to the first floor to think if he checked everywhere.

"Where haven't I checked?" he asked himself until he remembered that he forgot to check one place.

The door under the staircase.

He forgot that they had a small storage room right under the staircase where they keep old albums and a few other things. Not many people really care about it so it was often ignored. Yet it was a perfect hiding place.

**Tap Tap Tap.**

**Click.**

**Creeeek.**

...

"Uh... you found me?"

Bingo.

There he was the last of everyone he had to find and was the hardest one to find.

Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu.

"You made me go through the whole house for thirty whole minutes looking for you and here you are looking at old photo albums?" Alaude asked.

Indeed it seems like while waitng to be found, Giotto was looking at old photo albums of old yearbooks or just albums filled with pictures.

"Well you were taking so long and besides look" Giotto said telling Alaude to look at the album he was looking at.

Alaude who was very curious on what it was went in, settled right next to Giotto and looked at what it was. It was just an old picture of Giotto and everyone when they were still in middleschool. Giotto was in the middle smiling ever so calmly at the camera with Cozart at his left and G at his right, Asari was behind both Giotto and G with Knuckles right next to him, Next to G, on his right, was Lampo who was yawning and Daemon together with Elena was next to Cozart on his left while he himself was next to the yawning Lampo while he faced his back on everyone seeming to be the "bad boy" of the group. Though he didn't want to admit it he did look a lot like his little brother; Kyoya.

"Pretty nostalgic huh..." Giotto asked and flipped the page. This time it was a picture of them during some Christmas party they planned. Lampo was asleep on the couch, Knuckles was having a conversation with Asari, not noticing the camera, while G glared at the camera, Daemon was smirking at the camera while Elena was smiling, Cozart was busy eating some chocolate cake and Alaude as usual looked bored while in the kotatsu though was glancing at the camera. Giotto smiled at the picture they decided to have that party in G's house and Giotto was the one who took the picture. "Hey Alaude you remember this picture, funny how we had to drag you to join the party" Giotto said and Alaude huffed.

"Yes I remember and it was also that party where we first started to go out remember?" Alaude asked with a smirk.

"I-It was?" Giotto asked. The truth was he remembered it in fact he was sure that there was a picture of them under the mistletoe somewhere in the album, Lampo had taken it.

"Don't remember?" Alaude asked and smirked wider. "Why not I remind you?" he asked and cupped Giotto's cheek and forced him to look at him.

Just then Giotto had dropped the photo album and made it go to a certain page with one picture:

It was a picture of a younger Alaude cupping a flushed Giotto's cheek and kissing him sweetly under the mistletoe.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"How long are we going to have to wait and be cuffed here?" G huffed.

"Until Alaude finds Giotto..." Cozart answered with a sigh.

"How long will that be?" Lampo asked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait..." Knuckles said and Asari sighed.

"I think they forgot all about us..." Daemon said.

...

...

...

**Sigh**

That's when they all declaired; Next time choose Capture the Flag.

* * *

**There second chapter hopefully you guys enjoyed reading it. If you guys have any questions about things, we'll gladly answer them :) So please Review!**

**-Unemori Twins-**


	3. Mukuro's attempts

**Alright another chapter woopty doo!**

**...**

**We don't have much to say...**

**Tsuna: they do not own KHR**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

It was no secret that Mukuro was a pervert, it was also no secret that he always tries to find ways to rape a certain brunette. Everytime he tried though something interfered, but usually it was only one person and that person's name was Hibari Kyoya. Though today, something might be different.

* * *

**MUKURO'S SUPER ATTEMPT #1**

* * *

Today was an ordinary day, it was a saturday, and the occupants of the Vongola Dorm House was all relaxing and or minding his own business. The occupants of the Millefiore Dorm House had sent something to the Vongola Dorm House and some (alright fine most) of them were using the table as a sheild and hiding behind it as Tsuna examined the box.

Normally, Tsuna wouldn't go near it since Kyoya kept warning him not to or because its one of Byakuran's traps but, sadly for him (and Giotto), Kyoya was at the school's comittee retreat with Alaude, which they won't be back from for a week, and this wasn't from the creepy marshmallow eating freak, it was from his friend; Spanner. So, without further a-do, Tsuna opened the box and inside was a robot about the same height as him. "HIEEEEE!" he shouted and backed away from the robot when the eyes glowed.

"Juudaime get back!" the ever so protective Gokudera said holding dynamites.

"W-wait Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said, turning around and trying to calm his friend/self proclaimed right-hand-man.

Meanwhile, in the shadows hid a creepy pineapple man waiting for the perfect chance to jump on the little uke who was, ofcourse, oblivious to his intensions. Mukuro had been waiting for this day; when Kyoya wouldn't be able to protect the boy, and finally make the cute brunette his. "Kufufu" Mukuro chuckled and hid further in the shadows. Soon though he appeared behind Tsuna with his arms ready to grab the boy and a creepy smirk on his face. He was about to grab him when something had hit him from behind making him fall to the ground (face first ofcourse).

Tsuna and the others stared at Mukuro as he screamed in pain. Tsuna then turned around to see that the robot's arms were gone, but soon went back and the robot handed Tsuna a note. "For me?" Tsuna asked and the robot nodded. Tsuna didn't ask questions and just opened the note

* * *

**S. P. P. Mosca, I want you to test it out and tell me what you think -Spanner**

* * *

"S. P. P. Mosca?" Tsuna thought out loud and stared at the "Mosca" that began scanning the area.

"What in the world is that thing?" Mukuro asked getting up though rubbing the part, on his back, that got hit by the robot.

"Spanner said that its one of his prototypes and he wan't me to test it out and tell him how it was..." Tsuna answered and kept the paper in his pocket.

Everyone else came out of their hiding place and went near the mosca. Giotto became the daring one and touched it but retreated behind G as fast as he could. When nothing happened, Giotto came out and examined the robot, making everyone sweatdrop.

* * *

**MUKURO'S SUPER ATTEMPT #2**

* * *

"Kufufu how interesting" Mukuro said and put an arm around Tsuna.

The mosca's eyes soon turned red and fired one of its arms at Mukuro, hitting him on the face.

"ARGH! MY FACE!" Mukuro screeched as he covered his nose;which was now bleeding.

Chrome, being the good sister she is, went over to her, one year older, brother with a face towel. "Are you alright Mukuro-niisan?" Chrome asked.

Mukuro just nodded and wiped his bloody nose and chuckled his usual "Kufufu."

Giotto thought this was weird, it attacked Mukuro twice and it was strange that it didn't try to attack the others. He then thought maybe it was because he touched Tsuna and tried to test this, so he pushed the nearest guy, Lampo, to Tsuna making him land on top of the brunet. Just as he thought; the mosca pointed its missile arms at Lampo and its eyes turned red.

"W-wait I-I'll get off!" Lampo said and immediately got off of Tsuna and ran with the missile arm already following him.

Tsuna sat up clueless on what just happened while he saw his brother suddenly had his glasses on and was writing something in his notebook.

* * *

**MUKURO'S SUPER ATTEMPT #3**

* * *

A few hours later, everyone began scattering around the dorm house doing whatever, some even trying to comfort the poor Lampo who was scared to death about being attacked by the hand of the demonic robot. Giotto on the other hand was stalking the so called "demonic robot" following it wherever it goes. Everyone thought this was just a way for Giotto to not sulk about Alaude not being there besides stuffing himself with cake and dismissed it as that. Tsuna on the other hand felt like there was something stalking him and was uneasily walking through the halls.

_'Why do I feel like something bad will happen...?'_ Tsuna thought as he kept walking down the hall. _'Kyoya...where are you...'_ Tsuna thought, in these weird and uneasy times he always stayed beside his boyfriend Kyoya and somehow Mukuro always appear in these times and Kyoya would always sent him flying.

Meanwhile a certain pineapple was waiting in the corner for the best time to attack a certain brunet, in fact he had a net ready to catch the brunette which will trigger right when the brunette gets caught.

"HIEEEE"

There it was!

Mukuro came out of his hiding spot thinking he would find the boy in the net but instead he found the mosca trapped while Tsuna was on the floor looking at the robot with Giotto helping him up. Mukuro didn't have time to escape when the mosca immediately pointed its arm at him with red eyes.

**"GYAAAAH!"**

* * *

**KITCHEN**

* * *

"What was that?" Hayato asked. He and Takeshi was hungry so they decided to get some food. Hayato was currently making himself a sandwich after giving Takeshi his but stopped when they heard a loud shriek.

"Dunno..." Takeshi said and kept eating the sandwich Hayato made for him.

* * *

**MUKURO'S SUPER ATTEMPT #4**

* * *

The last plan didn't work and now Mukuro was sure that his back had one giant bruise but he wasn't giving up. This time he was going to ambush him without a trap. "Kufufu you're mine this time..." Mukuro said creepily while holding a sack, completely unaware of the red robot eyes glowing behind him.

Tsuna on the other hand was walking down that hallway with his cellphone to his ear. He was currently missing his boyfriend though its only been a day and was ranting all about to his best friend who was currently/temporarily staying in the Shimon Dorm, his name was Kozato Enma a red head who was actually Cozart's little brother. "I wish he was here I feel safer when he's right next to me and when I look at those steel ey-" Tsuna ranted but was cut off.

**"Tsuna-kun you sound like a teenage girl in a long distant relationship with her boyfriend"** Enma told him.

"I know but I just miss him and I have to tolerate it for six more days after today!" Tsuna complained.

**"Tsuna-kun stop I'm sure a week or six days will come by fast and you'll see Hibari-san again soon!"**

"But Enma-kun! What am I going to do for the time be-"

...

...

...

...

...

**"Tsuna-kun...? Hello? Hello? Tsuna-kun is something wrong? Hello? Tsuna-kun?"**

"...An owl tied upside down with a sock in it's mouth..."

**"Eh? What? Tsuna-kun are you ok? I don't-"**

"Enma-kun...I'll call you back..." Tsuna ended the call. Right in front of him was actually Mukuro who has been tied upside down with a sock in his mouth. Tsuna was so shocked that he just replaced "Mukuro" with "owl" and he didn't know what to do. After actually thinking for a while, in the end, being the Dame-Tsuna he is, he ran down the hall with a very loud "HIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**MUKURO'S SUPER ATTEMPT #5**

* * *

"Kufufu I cannot be beaten by a damn man-made-machine..." Mukuro said darkly while Chrome listened to his rant.

"Brother have you ever tried giving up?" Chrome reasoned.

But sadly her brother didn't listen and just got another idea. "Chrome I have a favor" he said to Chrome's confusion.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

It was currently after dinner and Tsuna was being pulled somewhere, Chrome wouldn't tell him. "Chrome...where are you taking me?" he asked but Chrome just kept leading him to some place. They finally stopped in front of a door and Tsuna just became more confused.

"Sorry boss" Chrome muttered as she opened the door and pushed Tsuna in.

"Wha- Chrome?" Tsuna nearly shrieked since the room was almost pitch black, ALMOST. The only light sorce was a creepy candle and Tsuna didn't like it. "Needs more light" Tsuna declaired and began to feel the wall for the light switch.

While Tsuna was in his quest to find the light switch, which seemed to have disappeared, a creepy shadow suddenly appeared behind him.

_'Kufufufufu that stupid robot will not save you now Tsunayoshi'_ Mukuro thought creepily.

Then everything came by too fast.

Tsuna let out a loud "FOUND IT!" and turned on the lights.

From a cabinet, an unidentified flying object hit Mukuro on the side.

Mukuro fell to the ground.

Giotto together with Hayato burst the door open.

Tsuna turned to the side and saw the mosca with detached arms go back in the cabinet.

Giotto had placed Tsuna in a spine crushing hug.

And Reborn finally emerged from his office and muttered his usual greeting of "Chaos" when he walked past the chaotic room.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Tsuna stared at the robot as he dialed his friend's number. He was going to report on what he- or Giotto, rather, found out and examined about the robot.

**"Hello?"**

"Ah. Spanner?" Tsuna called.

**"Oh Vongola, what did you think about the S. P. P. Mosca? Its still a prototype though"** Spanner said.

"Yeah well actually all it did was cause Mukuro pain when he's somewhere near me..." Tsuna explained.

**"Ah...I see then it works perfectly"**

"Eh?"

**"Nothing thank you for your cooperation by the way the mosca will stay there for a week until Hibari Kyoya comes back...its going to automatically come back here to me once Hibari Kyoya is there"**

"Uh...alright, bye Spanner!" Tsuna said and cut the line. His mind went to his boyfriend and why the mosca was still there until Kyoya returns.

The boy was just too oblivious for his own good...

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Meanwhile with the skylark at the comittee retreat in Okinawa...

"Hello?"

**"Oh, its Spanner I got the report and the S. P. P. Mosca or the Super Pervert Protection Mosca worked perfectly"**

"Hn. Good" Kyoya said, with a victorious smirk on his face, he ended the call and kept his phone in his pocket. If Mukuro thought he was going to let him touch HIS Tsuna oh ho ho he thought wrong.

"Kyoya stop smirking in your victory and focuse on the activity we're doing" Alaude told his little brother while he struggled to keep the sticks in place.

Kyoya sighed. If this wasn't required he would have just stayed in the dorm protecting what was his, but no, he was stuck here trying to make some tall stick tower that can actually stand with his brother, his subordinate Kusakabe and a bitchy Adelheid.

* * *

**Done.**

**Before you ask we got the idea from some doujinshi our friend told us to watch because it might be a good comedic scene in the future. If any of you are womdering about the odd activity Kyoya was doing, we got the idea from our retreat.**

**Well anyway hope you all enjoyed it and please Review and thanks for reading.**

**-Unemori Twins-**


	4. New Additions and Love at first sight?

**We apologize for the late update!**

**Yeah we haven't got much time lately but now we do and we used it to update this story. So well we don't exactly have much to say only that we're sorry and we're really glad we finally got our hands on a laptop to type this.**

**Hibari: Why am I here herbivores...**

**Disclaimer!**

**Hibari: hn. They don't own any of us...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Today was a peaceful enough day. Nothing was out of place, Kyoya and Alaude was back and no one was doing something unusual until the doorbell suddenly rang and two red heads came in.

"Hello?" the shorter of the two called and suddenly a brunet and a blond came rushing towards the two red heads and tackled them down.

"ENMA-KUN/ COZART!" the two brothers shouted.

"Nice to see you again Tsuna-kun but you're crushing us..." Enma said.

"Oh...sorry Enma-kun" Tsuna apologized and got off his best friend with Giotto.

Enma then got up and helpped his older brother up . "Its alright Tsuna-kun...I'm really gad to be here though" He said as everyone began to gather at the door.

"Haha hey Enma!" Takeshi greeted with his usual cheerfulness.

"Tch, long time no see how was the Shimon Dorm?" Hayato asked.

"Hi Yamamoto and the Shimon Dorm wasn't that bad really...Just that there was one person who really scares me...and that person is Adelheid" Enma said.

"Haha was she scarier than Alaude or Kyoya?" Asari asked.

"No...Alaude and Kyoya is scarier since she did have some humor and she only tries to kill this one guy whose a pervert..." Cozart said.

"So all in all it wasn't so bad?" Tsuna asked.

"You could say that..." Enma said. "But I'm happy to be in this place too!" Enma said and Tsuna grabbed his hand.

"Come on! I'll take you to your room!" Tsuna said and eagerly pulled his best friend through the halls of the dorm.

Meanwhile Giotto had insisted that he would take Cozart to his room and led him through the halls of the dorm as well.

Everyone else either followed Tsuna and Enma or Giotto and Cozart.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

After the two siblings were already done unpacking they all went to the living room to catch up on things, though it was mostly like interrogation of how the Shimon dorm was.

"Actually its pretty nice if it wasn't for Julie..." Enma said.

"Oh...that's right...he's in that dorm..." Tsuna said with a sigh.

"Who?" Giotto asked.

"He's a pervert from the second years..." Tsuna explained. "He often bullies me and Enma because we look feminine..." He said and sighed with Enma.

Kyoya and Alaude stood at that. Someone was harassing other students and they didn't know about it. This was not acceptable and they were going to talk with Kusakabe, Adelheid and the bastard named Julie. No one messed with their boyfriend/ boyfriend's little brother if they had anything to say about it.

"Kyoya?"

"Alaude?"

The two Sawada brothers called scared because their boyfriends were emitting a very dark aura.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

While they were talking to each other and getting to know each other. Two certain pineapple siblings were walking back to the Dorm house after buying some groceries for that night's dinner/other things they always needed. It was supposed to be only Chrome but Mukuro had tagged along for two reasons; one because Chrome can't handle holding all the groceries herself and two because Mukuro had found out that his dear sister Chrome had stalker.

"Mukuro-nii I'm sure I don't have a stalker" Chrome tried to convince yet her brother was not convinced.

Mukuro, right now, was more of a hawk than an owl. He shot glares at anyone who looked at his dear Chrome. "Oh Chrome I'm only acting as your bodyguard..." Mukuro said as the Dorm came into view.

"Boss we're back" Chrome called as she opened the door to the Dorm and went in.

"Welcome home Chrome, Mukuro" Tsuna greeted them.

"Kufufu anything fun happen while we were gone?" Mukuro asked with his usual smirk.

"Oh hello Chrome-chan" Enma greeted peeking to greet the two.

Just then Mukuro's smirk vanished and his eyes slightly widened. Who is this boy? Why does he have adorable eyes? He looks just as frail as Tsunayoshi, yet he seems more adorable than Tsunayoshi. All of those were the thoughts clouding the illusionist*. Soon his smirk came back to his face, this time his smirk was wider. "And who might this be?" Mukuro asked.

Tsuna flinched. He never told Enma about Mukuro and vice-versa. he was worried that Mukuro might do something to Enma and so he made sure Enma never got to meet Mukuro which was a very hard thing. Now that Enma was living in their Dorm, he knew they would meet and that was unavoidable. "Uh..." Tsuna said sweating slightly.

"I'm Kozato Enma, Tsuna-kun's best friend, I used to be in the Shimon Dorm but from today onward I'll be living in this dorm house." Enma introduced himself with a simple smile.

"Well...I'm Rokudo Mukuro the older brother of Chrome and its a pleasure to meet you" Mukuro said with a smile.

Tsuna was stunned. No. It wasn't only him but almost everyone in the house (except Enma and Mukuro himself) was stunned at Mukuro being such a gentlemen. This was Rokudo Mukuro they were talking about and he was being polite and he was no longer smirking and was just smiling, plus he didn't use his signature laugh.

"I see... I'm in the same class as Chrome and she's really nice. Its really great to see you, Chrome likes to talk about you" Enma smiled.

"Oh I see...well welcome to the Dorm...come now Chrome we must put all these groceries to the kitchen" Mukuro said and went to the kitchen with a still stunned Chrome.

"What a nice guy" Enma commented and Cozart fainted. "Cozart-nii?!" Enma called when he heard the thud and saw his brother on the ground.

Everyone was confused and they were a bit worried. Tsuna thought Mukuro had something planned. Hayato and Yamamoto was too dumbfounded to react at all. Giotto was panicking with G and Asari trying to wake Cozart up. Daemon had an amused look in his face. Lampo and Lambo were sleeping the whole time. Alaude and Kyoya were too busy trying to think of a way to tor- I mean kill- I MEAN! discipline Julie. Knuckles was praying for Enma's safety. Ryohei was confused to the extreme.

* * *

**IN THE KITCHEN**

* * *

"Mukuro-nii are you alright?" Chrome asked as she put the cartons of milk into the fridge.

"Why yes Chrome, Why?" Mukuro asked.

"Nothing...its just you looked really happy to see Boss's friend..." Chrome said.

Mukuro just chuckled. "I'm not sure myself really...its just that, that boy was so adorable..." Mukuro mumbled the last part so Chrome wouldn't hear.

"What was that?" Chrome asked.

"Nothing nothing" Mukuro said and began humming while putting away boxes of cereals and other snacks. Oh yes having to meet Kozato Enma indeed lifted his spirits and made him forget all about Chrome's stalker.

* * *

**Well nothing much to say again and we just really hope you all liked this chapter even though it still kinda lacked in humor but we promise the next chapter will be better!**

***: We wanted to keep Mukuro's illusionary powers and some of the other people's flames :)**

**We really hope you all had fun reading and that reviews are always welcomed!**

**-Unemori Twins-**


	5. Primo Christmas Party

**Welcome back to another Chapter of Vongola Dorm House!**

**Now as you all know its almost Christmas so we wrote this chapter for Christmas and got the idea from our previous Chapters, mainly Chapter 2**

**So please Enjoy! GIOTTO!**

**Giotto: they do not own KHR and even is they wanted to they can't because they don't have enough money and they're too young...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Giotto was once again in the small room under the staircase looking at the photo album, it gave him so much memories. Giotto smiled at every picture but blushed when he got to that one picture where he kissed his boyfriend for the first time. He remembered it so well.

He was around the same height as his younger brother, Tsuna, in fact everyone was around the same height as their own little brothers. Out of the blue he announced it to his group that he wanted to have a Christmas party during the break and he wanted it at G's place.

"I was so demanding that day..." he commented and heard a lot of footsteps.

Soon he found all his friends, plus Elena, peeking in at him.

"Giotto what are you doing?" G asked.

"Going down memory lane~" Giotto answered and showed the album, particularly the picture of the Christmas party.

"Oh I remember that!" Elena chimed.

Daemon chuckled. "I don't think any of us could forget it..." Daemon said.

"It feels like it was just yesterday that Giotto burst out into the roof and tell or demand that we have a party at G's place" Cozart said.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Everyone was at the rooftop eating their lunch when Giotto suddenly burst inside.

"What are you doing?" Alaude questioned.

"Sorry but I just had a great idea!" Giotto said sitting in the middle of G and Asari. "I think we should have a Christmas party!" he said.

"Christmas Party?" everyone asked in the same time.

"Nufufu that sounds so-"

"That's sounds wonderful!" Elena exclaimed cheerfully.

"That's what I was about to say~" Daemon said with an innocent smile.

Giotto smiled and looked at everyone else.

"Why not?" Knuckles said with a grin.

"Yeah it sounds like a great idea Giotto" Asari agreed.

"Sounds fun!" Cozart said.

"Ore-sama agrees" Lampo said lazily.

"Wait where is it going to be held?" G asked. "We live in a dorm and Reborn is way too strict"

"At your place G besides we have the choice to either stay in the dorm or go home for the holidays" Giotto said with a smile and everyone began to discuss what they would do, bring and, in Elena's case, what to wear.

"Sorry but I don't do crowding..."

Everyone looked at a certain blond who had a scowl on his face.

"AW Alaude don't be like that!" Giotto complained with a pout, yes you heard me. A POUT!

Alaude looked away successfully hiding a blush. "I don't like crowding and I'm not going, end of discussion" Alaude said.

Even if he said that everyone had a different plan.

* * *

**DAY OF THE PARTY**

* * *

Giotto was now in front of a certain someone's dorm room with a big smile on his face. He knocked on the door and waited for the person on the other side to answer. Once he saw the certain blond open the door he called; "Alaude!" with his hands up but the male just tried to close the door when Giotto stopped it from closing. "Come on you have to join us!" Giotto said stopping the blond from closing the door.

"No" was Alaude7s answer as he kept trying to close the door.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Giotto called and G and Asari quickly came in and helped Giotto open the door.

Once it was open they found Alaude about to escape through the window but Daemon quickly went in and dragged him away from the window and towards Cozart and Knuckles who held some chains and a lock.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

"That wasn't so hard..." Giotto said driving the big van. Alaude was tied up next to him on the passenger seat considering he might jump off if he was untied, Elena, Daemon and Cozart was the the back and G, Asari and Knuckle was at the very back.

"Yeah..." Cozart agreed. "But Reborn gave us a weird look when we came down with a struggling Alaude..." he added.

"At least he didn't question it..." G said as they neared his apartment.

"Hey G isn't your little brother at your apartment?" Knuckle asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Nah I called Hayato and he said he was going to Giotto's house to play with Tsuna and Tekeshi" G said.

"Oh with Takeshi as well?" Asari asked.

"Apparently" G said as they finally arrived at G's apartment.

"Alright let's get everything down and set up!"

"Ehem"

"Oh and someone bring Alaude and untie him once we're inside the apartment and someone also get Lampo whose been sleeping in the back..." Giotto said and everyone nodded and did the things as Giotto helped G with bringing the decorations with Cozart, Asari and Knuckled dragged either Alaude or Lampo and Elena and Daemon helped with carrying the foods and drinks.

* * *

**DURING THE PARTY**

* * *

Everyone was finished decorating and setting everything on the table. Now they all sat around the kotatsu (except Lampo who was sprawled on the couch) and talking to each other about life or eating some foods except for Alaude who just stayed in the kotatsu with a scowl.

Giotto then took out a camera and stood up. "Smile!" Giotto said taking a picture.

"No fair I was eating cake!" Cozart complained.

"Well that was your fault" Giotto said placing the camera on the table.

"Hey I brought Monopoly who wants to play? I'll be the banker~" Elena said taking out a Monopoly game.

"OOH! I'll play!" Giotto chimed and everyone agreed even Lampo suddenly woke up.

Alaude just grumbled.

"What's wrong Alaude are you scared you can't beat me?" Daemon taunted.

Alaude glared at Daemon. "I can beat you without a sweat" he said.

"Its decided everyone will play Nufufufu" Daemon chuckled and the game started.

* * *

**DURING THE GAME**

* * *

"HA! I OWN YOUR PROPERTY G!" Cozart said doing a victory dance.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP AIMING FOR MINE HUH COZART?!" G said taking out a gun.

"W-wait G if it calms you down then I'll sell you one of my properties..." Asari said trying to calm G down.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FREAKING PITY!" G screamed.

Giotto sighed. "G take Asari's offer or you'll go bankrupt and lose" he said

G scoffed. "Fine I'll take it how much?" G asked and payed for the property.

Giotto looked towards the two glaring males who were currently stuck in Jail. "Uh Daemon its your turn..." Giotto offered the dice.

Daemon took them and rolled but nope he didn't roll doubles so he can't get out.

Alaude then took the dice and rolled and managed to roll doubles making him smirk.

Daemon out of rage flipped the board game screaming; "SCREW THIS GAME!" receiving "the look" from Elena.

"Way to be the bad sport..." Lampo commented suddenly holding the camera Giotto owned.

"Why don't we go ahead with the gift giving?" Knuckle suggested holding his present.

"Oh yes we had that pair Santa thing" Daemon said holding a gift.

Everyone took out theirs and went to their partners

Daemon gave Elena a beautiful necklace with a heart shaped diamond pendant and Elena gave Daemon a handmade sweater.

G gave Asari a new flute while Asari gave G a new gun which he tried to shoot Cozart with.

Knuckle gave Cozart a new hat that he had his eyes on, Cozart gave Lampo his favorite candies and Lampo gave Knuckle a new bible, his old one was destroyed when Daemon and Alaude were fighting in the dorm, he sulked for days and praying to God for apology.

Now lastly Giotto went to the porch where Alaude was looking out into the night sky. "Alaude?" he called.

"What?" Alaude asked and had some bag shoved into his arms. He looked up at Giotto questioningly.

"Merry Christmas!" Giotto said cheerfully.

Alaude just blinked staring at Giotto dumbfounded and looked down at the bag.

"Go on open it!" Giotto said excitedly.

Alaude didn't say anything and just opened the bag. He took out what was inside and found a pair of handcuffs, a dark purple colored handcuffs.

"I heard your old, favorite, one broke some days ago so you were grumpy and refused to join us today so I got you a new pair... this time its made of rhenium diborite so it wouldn't break that easily again!" Giotto said. "It wasn't easy getting that I had to make some deals to get it..." he said rubbing the back of his head with a light blush on his cheeks.

Alaude looked at the other blond. "I didn't get you anything..." Alaude said.

Giotto shook his head. "I-its alright" Giotto stuttered. "It was bad enough we had to drag you here so its fine!" Giotto insisted.

Alaude just stared at Giotto for a while until he looked at the sky and saw that it began to snow. While he watched some of the snow fall he noticed something hanging in the middle of him and Giotto, he didn't notice it there before, it gave him an idea.

Giotto also watched the snow fall. He felt happy that Alaude was with him, at his side. He liked Alaude but never really have any hope of having any of the feelings back. Giotto sighed a little and continued to watch the snow fall until he felt Alaude poke his cheek. He looked at the other and saw him pointing upwards. Giotto followed the finger and looked up only to blush at the sight of the mistletoe hanging above them. He completely forgot that they hung it there!

Alaude smirked at the reaction and cupped Giotto's cheek making Giotto face him. He leaned closer to the other boy's face inch by inch the space between the two closed.

**Click!**

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Giotto stared down at the picture of him and Alaude kissing for the first time for a while until someone took him out of his trance.

"Hey we're forgetting why we came to look for Giotto in the first place!" G complained.

"Oh right!" Cozart said.

"We're about to start the party and Tsuna refuses to start without you...they're putting up the banner right now!" Asari said.

"Oh right Tsuna managed to get Reborn to let us celebrate Christmas here since all of our parents are gone this year and Tsuna used his eyes..." Giotto said closing the album and keeping it in the chest.

"Come on before the kid hurts himself" Alaude said and pulled his boyfriend out of the dusty little room.

Alaude just had to jinx Tsuna and so just when Giotto closed the door to the room a loud shriek of "HIEEE!" and a thud was heard and a shout of; "TSUNA/ TSUNA-KUN/ TSUNA-SAN/ SAWADA-SAN/ TSUNAYOSHI/ TSUNAYOSHI-KUN/ VONGOLA/ BOSS/ JUUDAIME! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" was all heard in the same time.

"You had to jinx my brother" Giotto said and they went to check on what happened and they suddenly saw Hibari on the floor with Tsuna on his lap and the two were kissing. "Wha-" Giotto said but looked up and saw a mistletoe above them. Giotto just smiled. This year's party should be fun with so many people.

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

What was happening during the brothers were gone.

"Tsuna-san could you please go hang this over there?" Haru asked giving Tsuna a banner.

"Alright" Tsuna said getting the banner and going over to where Haru wanted him to hang it. He then got the ladder and went to post it but suddenly the ladder was shaking.

Hibari was busy glaring at Mukuro who was making insulting him about things making him mad and was about to hit him when he heard someone shout.

"Tsuna-kun careful!" Enma called as Tsuna seemed to be losing balance from the ladder.

"W-WOW!" Tsuna said as the ladder kept shaking. When he felt himself about to fall he gave out his signature shriek.

"HIEEE!"

"TSUNA/ TSUNA-KUN/ TSUNA-SAN/ SAWADA/ SAWADA-SAN/ TSUNAYOSHI/ TSUNAYOSHI-KUN/ VONGOLA/ BOSS/ JUUDAIME! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

**THUD!**

Everyone sighed in relief as they saw Hibari manage to act fast and catch the brunet before he fell to the ground.

"T-thanks Kyoya..." Tsuna thanked with a sigh of relief.

"Hn."

Chrome then looked up and noticed something. "A mistletoe..." she murmured which Kyoko heard and also looked up.

Everyone soon followed their eyes and either smirk, grinned, scowled at what they saw.

"W-What?" Tsuna asked and looked up and blushed at what he saw.

Hibari just smirked at what he saw. "Tsunayoshi" he called and kissed him on the lips once the brunet looked at him.

Just then their elder brothers came and saw the two kissing.

* * *

**Alright so far we really had fun writing this~**

**If you're wondering they invited many people to the dorm to celebrate Christmas and this is a Christmas Special chapter so its not completely linked to the main story too much though...well anyway we really hope you enjoyed this chapter~**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS KEEPS US GOING WHEN WRITING FICS! -Unemori Twins-**


	6. Labyrinth Disaster part 1

**So sorry for such a late update!**

**We feel so ashamed for such a late update but here it is!**

**So yeah enjoy!**

**Xanxus: the trashes owns nothing.**

**We are not trashes... =_=**

**Why did we even pick him?**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Tsuna was pacing in his room pretty panicked.

Meanwhile his two best friends was watching worriedly. The brunet has been pacing back and forth for a long time now and it was starting to worry them. A lot.

"Hey Tsuna why don't you relax?" Takeshi asked.

"I can't! Mukuro is usually never that nice! Or that innocent!" Tsuna said pulling his hair in frustration.

Hayato quickly stood up and tried to stop Tsuna. "J-Juudaime you might pull your hair out!" he said worriedly.

As a last resource of not screaming Tsuna slumps onto his bed face first on the pillow. Mostly he hoped that he would suffocate and die right there so he wouldn't have to think of all the horrible possibilities Mukuro could be planning to his friend.

Just when the other two started to notice that Tsuna wasn't breathing the door burst open showing a man in a fedora with a green gun. "Chaos, get up all you lazy brats we're going on a field trip now." Reborn said with a smirk.

The three looked up at the man confusedly but shrugged and got their important belongings like wallet, phones, rings and, in some cases, weapons.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

"Reborn where exactly are we going?" Giotto asked the, now infant, Reborn.

"Shuddup and just sit back and relax" the infant said with a grin, or was it a smirk.

Giotto huffed childishly and just sat back down next to his brother. Currently they were a bus where the seating arrangement was this;

**Reborn and Bianci, next to them was Haru and Kyoko.**

**Tsuna and Giotto, next to them was G and Hayato.**

**Enma and Cozart, next to them was Asari and Takeshi.**

**Ryohei and Knuckle, next to them was Lampo and Lambo.**

**Mukuro, Daemon, Elena and Chrome at the last seat.**

**Lastly; Kyoya and Alaude who both decided to stay on top of the bus deciding against staying in the crowded mini bus.**

Tsuna then opened the window and leaned out looking up to the roof of the bus at his boyfriend. "Kyoya do you need anything up there?" he asked.

Kyoya then sat up and looked at Tsuna before the tiny yellow bird began to chirp. He then took the little bird and handed it to Tsuna. "I haven't fed him yet" he stated as the bird chirped more.

Tsuna just sighed. "You shouldn't forget to feed him you know" he said and got the small bird in his hands. He was about to go back inside when Giotto suddenly handed him a box of Pocky.

"Give it to Alaude" he said nibbling on a stick himself.

Tsuna nodded and gave the box to Kyoya who passed it to Alaude and went back down. He then took out a small pack of bird feed and put some in his hands for the little bird to eat.

"Must be tough going out with Hibari-san huh Tsuna-kun?" Enma asked leaning on top of Tsuna's seat looking down at his best friend.

"Not really...maybe at first but..." Tsuna said and the two began to chat just like Giotto and Cozart.

The older brothers were also talking about the same thing:

"Cozart, it isn't that hard if you're patient and besides as long as you don't get him jealous everything will be fine" Giotto said nibbling on a Pocky stick.

On the other side the Gokuderas and the Yamamotos were all link playing Mario cart.

"What the- I lost again?!" Hayato yelled out.

"Haha I lost too..." Takeshi said.

"Hmph maby next time little brother" G said boastfully.

"G don't be so mean to them..." Asari said.

Lambo, Lampo, Ryohei and Knuckle were all sleeping as Daemon and Elena was talking, Chrome was busy looking at the scenery out the window while Mukuro just kept staring at the red head talking to a brunet.

All of a sudden Reborn had hopped onto Tsuna's head making him squeak and catching everyone's, even Kyoya and Alaude's, attention. "Alright we're almost at the destination, now it's not only us who will be in this place but the other people from other dorms as well, like the Fiore dorm for women like Kyoko, Haru and Elena, The Varia dorm, The Millefiore dorm, The Shimon dorm, The Kokuyo dorm and ect." Reborn said watching all the either excited, disappointed, and worried look of everyone before continuing. "So as to not get confused, Your seatmates; the people next to you, will be your partner." He said and no one had protested. "But I will not guarantee all of you will be in the same place" he said and everyone gave him the look. Even Kyoya and Alaude came down and looked at them as if he was crazy.

"What do you mean?" Giotto asked.

"Well the place we're visiting is the lately famous maze called. Profondità del labirinto (Depths of the Labyrinth)" Reborn said. "All of us agreed to bring all of you there, you will all be separated in the maze, and by force if we have to, after that you will all try to get out of the maze, extra points if you will all manage to find every last person from your dorm" Reborn explained.

Everyone then looked at each other until the bus had held to a stop. Everyone then got out and stared at the large building in front of them, It was at least twenty floors high making some; Tsuna, Lambo, Lampo and Chrome feel slightly nauseous and dizzy.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

Now everyone was at the top of the building and there they had found/met the other people from the other dorm houses.

"Haha hey there Squalo!" Takeshi said smiling happily though the other just scowled.

"Oh joy..." was all Hayato could say as he saw all the other people.

"Hello there Mukuro-kun" Byakuran said cheerily and looked at Chrome. "Chrome-chan~" he said.

Chrome seemed to blush slightly while Mukuro glared darkly at the person. Suddenly though the Kokuyo dorm people began to gather around Mukuro and Chrome.

Enma and Cozart had went to the Shimon dorm to meet their old housemates.

Ryohei and Lussuria seemed to be having a spar match already.

Xanxus was just scowling in his sleep while Bel was bothering Fran behind Xanxus's chair.

Dino on the other hand was talking to Kyoya who kept trying to hit him with his tonfas.

Tsuna could just tell everything would go badly. His head even hurt from all the alarms going off in his head. "Giotto-nii..." he called holding his head.

Giotto didn't have it any better. His head hurt too much as well. "I know..." he muttered when Reborn suddenly appeared.

"Alright, now, women has the choice to choose to go or not" Reborn said and all the guys just stared at him in disbelief, minus some people who couldn't care less or was just too busy.

In the end, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Elena, Bluebell and MM all decided to not join, Chrome only because Daemon and Mukuro had insisted it.

"Good luck everyone~" the girls all said smiling at the boys and some of the girls who wanted to stay.

Reborn smiled at the people who looked doomed, he then gave them all each a pouch with something inside. "Alright then...off you go" he said pushing a button.

All of a sudden tubes appeared under each pairs and down they slid. Each and every one of them screaming. From the tube both Giotto and Tsuna was they could see the others in the other glass tubes, in each tube was all in pairs, they found their boyfriends in the tube on their left also looking at them before a wall was in between them, on their left was a very panicked Enma and Cozart. Pretty soon they stopped, falling into a very soft and fluffy room.

"Wow..." the brothers said before looking around. Everything was absolutely fluffy and there were stuffed animals everywhere too, plus everything was either pink or white.

"Giotto-nii...what should we do?" Tsuna asked.

"Well let's see what's in our pouches first..." Giotto suggested and opened his pouch and saw Tsuna do the same.

They both looked in and found some earpiece and a piece of paper. They then looked at each other before looking at the piece of paper which read;

**Good luck this maze will have puzzles and hidden passages, your earpieces is connected to a random pair in the whole place good luck. -Reborn**

The two then looked at the earpiece and put them on. Suddenly two deep voices came through making them smile. "Kyoya/Alaude!" they both said and looked at each other. By some luck the ear pieces were connected to their boyfriend's.

_"Tsunayoshi/Giotto"_ their boyfriends deep voices relaxed them slightly.

_"Where are you?"_ Kyoya asked.

"We're in a...very fluffy and soft room..." Tsuna answered.

_"We're in the opposite, this room has spikes every-"_ Alaude explained but didn't finish.

"Alaude?" Giotto called.

_"Sorry...the walls are closing in on us...fast..."_ Kyoya said.

"What?!" Tsuna panicked when he noticed something and began to breath a little heavily.

_"Tsunayoshi what's wrong your breathing isn't normal..."_ Kyoya said.

Giotto was the one who answered though. "Well uh...I think this room doesn't contain much air...we're losing oxygen levels really fast..." Giotto said panting lightly. They then heard growls from their earpiece and an explosion of some sort; obviously their boyfriends broke the wall to get out.

_"Alright look for something like words or something that is unusual in the room and maybe you'll get out"_ Alaude instructed.

Giotto and Tsuna then began to frantically look around until they finally found stuffed platypus that was the only color black in the whole room filled with either white or pink.

"Giotto-niii there's a piece of paper in the platypus!" Tsuna called his brother who quickly came over.

"Alright Tsuna found something" Giotto said and read the paper. "IT MAKES NO SENSE!" Giotto shouted.

_"Giotto stop shouting the more you shout the more oxygen you'll need and you and Tsuna will die"_ Alaude said calmly._ "Now read to us what the paper says"_ he said.

"All this paper says is 'Where's (blank)'" Giotto said and Alaude and Kyoya went went silent.

_"That makes no sense"_

"I know!"

"Where's Perry?" Tsuna mumbled and all of a sudden a secret door opened revealing Kyoya and Alaude.

Everything was silent between them until Tsuna and Giotto ran out and began panting for the oxygen to run into their lungs.

"T-Tsuna how did you know that?!" Giotto asked wide eyed.

"Its a catchphrase from Lambo's favorite show." Tsuna said to the other three's surprise. He then looked around and noticed the hole next door; the place Kyoya and Alaude was in and sweat dropped.

"Alaude wasn't there suppose to be a riddle there too?" Giotto asked.

"Hn. A trap door under one of the tile but if we went down there we would go to another route different from yours..." Alaude answered making Giotto and Tsuna sigh.

"The idea is to get out but alright I guess this is better anyway..." Giotto said and looked down the hall.

Tsuna had a bad feeling about the hallway like something, just SOMETHING, has got to be in this hallway. "Should we-" he was about to suggest when they heard a large thump from behind.

The four of them looked behind them when they noticed a large boulder. They stood there staring for a while until the boulder started moving and thus with Tsuna shrieking they all snapped out of it and began to run. They should have known something like this would happen. They just ran and ran until Alaude and Kyoya had fell into a pit trap. Tsuna and Giotto wanted to turn back to see if their boyfriends were safe but didn't get the chance for the boulder just kept coming closer and closer. They kept running until they found some light ahead. They quickly dived through the entrance before the boulder had crushed them.

"T-that was so close..." Giotto muttered.

"REBORN ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Tsuna shouted before remembering about their boyfriends. He then quickly turned the earpiece on and began trying to call their boyfriends. "Kyoya are you there?" he asked in a panicked voice.

_"We're fine Tsunayoshi"_ Kyoya's calm voice came through.

The two Sawada brothers sighed in relief knowing they weren't hurt.

_"But these herbivores won't..."_

The two instantly tensed. "What?" they both asked when suddenly they heard chuckling through the earpiece.

_"Nufufu that's my line..."_

_"Kufufu if it is a fight I won't hold back"_

_"VOI SHUT UP!"_

_"Thrash you're the noisiest"_

_"I think we should all just calm down~"_

_"Don't waste your time Byakuran-sama I will handle this"_

The two brothers listened as they all began to argue and such. Giotto and Tsuna could help but scream out so loud that it made the people on the other line stop their bickering. Once the two brothers calmed down they apologized.

"Kyoya I don't think fighting will get you all out of there..." Tsuna said calmly now. "I bet the walls are made of diamonds aren't they?" Tsuna asked again.

_"How did you know Tsunayoshi-kun~"_ Byakuran's voice rang.

"We could tell" Tsuna and Giotto said sighing. This was going to be such a long day.

* * *

**Yeah so that was just part one.**

**We couldn't really think of a creative name for the whole Maze labyrinth and yeah**

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave some review. -Unemori Twins-**


	7. Labyrinth Disaster part 2

**We're sorry about such a late update, school isn't being nice to us and well we need the time for school instead of writing, the best we could do is like review other stories! But to make it up we made this chapter extra long!**

**Tsuna: they do not owns KHR!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

This was not a fun day for Hayato and G. They have ended up in a room that simply said no talking for an hour and were sitting while leaning on the wall staring at each other bored to an extent. They weren't really one of those very patient people and not talking wasn't really that easy for them. They wanted to scream in frustration but if they did the counter right on top of them would simply restart. So here they are their backs against the walls looking at each other and communicating with sign language.

'I wanna get out' Hayato said in sign language.

'Me too' G had replied.

The two brothers then gave a silent sigh as they kept leaning on the wall. Just when the timer reached thirty minutes a pair came in through a slide which appeared from another wall; the pair being their boyfriends.

"Haha we stopped sliding"

"I can't believe how long it was…"

"NOO!"

_BEEP_

Thus the timer had restarted the four looked up at it. As soon as they saw it had restarted the two hours, the Gokuderas began banging their head on the wall while the two Yamamotos were getting really confused. Just when they were about to ask what it was about, the Gokuderas had quickly covered their mouths before any noise was made. After explaining in sign language that they weren't allowed to speak they all settled to sitting quietly against the wall; G and Asari on the wall on the right while Hayato and Takeshi was on the wall at the left.

This was getting very boring.

Takeshi was getting really bored with nothing to do, and he was getting quite sleepy as well, but there was no pillow here and the floor will be too hard for him to lie down on. His gazed over to Hayato who was boredly staring at the timer above, and looked down to his lap. That gave him an idea; since Hayato can't say anything or complain and he was getting tired, the plan could work. So Takeshi without hesitation lay down on the ground with his head on his boyfriend's lap. Just as he expected, Hayato had tried to complain but Takeshi had quickly shushed him and pointed on the timer while grinning.

Hayato gave a quiet huffed and looked away with a light blush. Takeshi was so going to get it later but he supposed he'll allow him this one time, he will need the rest later on anyway once they were out of there he was going to shove so much dynamites up his…never mind.

Asari looked at their brothers with a light smile on his face. He then poked G on the shoulder to get his attention away from the timer and communicated using sign language. 'They look so sweet' he said and pointed to the two.

G then looked towards them and rolled his eyes. 'Sure they are' he replied.

Asari couldn't help the smile that came to his face and continued to watch the two.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In another place Tsuna and Giotto were currently chilling in the, apparently, "safe" room which was just a room that was white with a fridge and a tv, some books and some games. Apparently their task was to stay and relax there for two hours and they were currently just in their thirty minutes mark. For the past thirty minutes they have been listening to the people who have been arguing through their ear pieces.

"_Kufufu I do not wish to stay here any longer_"

"_VOI! AS IF WE HAVE A CHOICE!_"

"_Herbivores shut up_"

So on and so forth the brothers got tired of it. Apparently the eight people in the diamond room was supposed to NOT fight in the room and be friendly to get out. Then again the people there were all very dangerous and mean AND cold hearted people so that was impossible. The brothers then whispered some "I love you" to their respective boyfriends and turned their ear piece off before their boyfriends could complain and before they were to get deaf from all the arguments.

"What now Giotto-nii?" Tsuna asked.

Giotto just shrugged and looked around until they noticed a Wii.

The two brothers then looked at each other and ran to the machine and began to play some SSB*. They continued this for quite some time until two people popped up from above. They stared at the new comers before smiling brightly.

"Enma/Cozart!" the Sawada brothers cheered.

The two red heads were just confused until they looked around the place. They then noticed the brothers were playing Wii and decided to join in without asking any questions and began playing and having fun.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

_(after the line was cut…)_

* * *

"Hello…Hello Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya called in the earpiece.

"Giotto and Tsuna must have turned it off…" Alaude said.

"Aw did your little boyfriends get sick of you and leave you?"

The two Hibaris looked at the smirking Rokudos. They were just so tempted on taking their tonfas and killing them right there but if they were to hurt someone they would get the penalty like what happened to Byakuran's partner; who was now wearing a very frilly wedding dress making Byakuran laugh none stop.

"T-That suites you so much!" Byakuran laughed as he floated on air.

"Byakuran-sama please…stop laughing…" Kikyo said sulking.

Kyoya sighed wondering what Tsuna was doing and hoped nothing bad was happening to him. The room didn't have much and crowding was never his thing from the start. Kyoya then looked towards his brother who seemed to have been in deep thought while looking at Daemon.

Alaude kept staring at him until...

"Melon head."

"Nufufu what?"

"ME-LON-HEAD."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Melon herbivore."

"Stop."

"Melon headed melon herbivore"

"St-"

"Doesn't it bother you whenever you eat a melon you're eating your cousins?"

"I sa-"

"Don't they question you why you're eating them or why you're eating your cousins?"

"N-"

"Did you ever hear of hats? I heard they're trending this year for melon headed herbivore"

That did it. Daemon took out his scythe and began to try and attack Alaude, but before he could even touch the platinum blond, a tube had covered him and after what seemed to be struggles from the inside, the tube went away and out came Daemon now wearing what seemed to be a maid uniform.

Everyone stared at him until Byakuran and Mukuro burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Daemon demanded while glaring at the two.

"I-I can't!" Byakuran said clutching his stomach no longer floating on air and was rolling on the ground.

"B-brother that suits you!" Mukuro shouted while laughing hard.

Daemon just stood there before going to the corner while sulking.

Alaude smirked in victory and looked at his little brother who was smirking at the scene with his phone. "hn. Blackmail Kyoya?" Alaude asked and saw his brother's smirk grow wider.

Daemon just hoped no one other than the people there would see him like that.

Oh the poor man.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

The girls were currently in the "viewing room" where they could watch the player's progress through the whole Maze. Currently they were giggling at what Daemon was wearing.

"Poor brother…" Chrome whispered before muffling her giggles.

Elena just couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend. She knows she shouldn't but she just couldn't help it. "Oh Daemon you look so cute in that" she teased before resuming her laughter.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Back to the room where they weren't allowed to talk, Hayato was yet again staring at the timer while absentmindedly stroking Takeshi's hair. '_Only thirty minutes left_' he thought in relief when someone suddenly came in through a secret door on the side.

"Ushishi where are we?"

"Bel-sempai you guessed wrong…"

_BEEP_

Hayato and G stared at them with wide eyes as the timer resetted. After that they both silently cursed before pointing to the rule engraved on the wall.

The two Varia occupants looked at the rule before going to one of the wall where no one was and faced each other sighing.

G just began hitting his head on the wall. He couldn't take this anymore and it was killing him.

Asari on the other hand began trying to calm him down.

Hayato was close to killing himself and taking out his dynamite when a knife almost hit him when the damn blond was throwing his knife.

Takeshi was still sleeping

Bel simply giggled soundlessly as he kept throwing the knife occasionally hitting Fran's frog hat.

Fran just sat there motionless.

Oh this was taking forever…

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Tsuna Enma, Cozart and Giotto all walked out the safe room with a happy mood. The timer reached zero which meant they have to go and they had disappointedly left. Sure it was great but they did want to leave and go home. So now they just kept walking through the long hallway.

"Oh Tsuna we should check in with Alaude and Kyoya" Giotto said remembering about their boyfriends.

Tsuna nodded and turned their earpieces on and soon came all the noises but especially the worried tones of their boyfriends.

"Tsuna-kun where did you get that?" Enma asked.

"In the pouch…didn't you guys check the inside?" Giotto asked.

Cozart then took out his pouch and took out the inside which there was a hundred yen. "This was all that's inside…" Cozart said.

"That must mean everyone has different items in their pouch?"

"Apparently"

_"Giotto/Tsunayoshi"_

"Yes?" the Sawada brothers asked.

_"__Where are you and what happened?"_ Kyoya asked.

"Oh the room we ended up in was this really cool room where we're supposed to just relax for a while before leaving and Enma-kun and Cozart-san came and we all just spent the time playing and relaxing and now we're going through the new hall…" Tsuna said as they continued on their way through the hallway.

_"Hn. As long as you two aren't hurt…"_ Kyoya said.

_"Aw how sweet..."_ Byakuran said in the background.

_"Be quiet lonely herbivore"_

_"Aw how mean…"_

_"Trashes shut up"_

Tsuna's group just kept walking when something happened. It came too fast but a glass wall came in between them. The thing was that Tsuna and Enma were on one side while their older brothers was at the other.

"Tsuna/Enma!" Giotto and Cozart's muffled call came through the glass wall.

_"What happened?" _Kyoya immediately asked.

"A wall separated us Tsuna and Enma are all alone on the other side!" Giotto spoke through the earpiece.

_"What?!"_ Kyoya and, strangely, Mukuro asked in panic.

"W-We'll be fine…" Tsuna tried to reassure when he and Enma suddenly heard growling. Their heads slowly turned only to find;

Three.

**Deadly. **

_Chihuahuas._

"HIEEE!"

Right on que Tsuna shrieked and he and Enma began running for their lives as the animals chased them. Yup the dame-duo never fails to disappoint anyone.

"TSUNA/ENMA!" Their brothers called worriedly knowing how much they were afraid of little Chihuahuas but didn't get the chance to try to break the wall when the ground suddenly opened to reveal a slide and the two slid down while screaming.

"Tsuna-kun they're coming closer!" Enma called.

"K-keep running!" Tsuna said as they both screamed and ran until they reached an entrance…only to find that there was no floor. Once again the two began screaming their heads off until by some dame-luck Tsuna managed to grab the edge of what seemed to be the last row of a ladder while Enma grabbed hold of his legs hanging for dear life.

"Tsuna-kun! Don't. Let. Go!" Enma said.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I LET GO?!" Tsuna yelled.

_"Tsunayoshi wha-"_

"Kyoya not now I'm trying to hang on for dear life…LITERALLY!"

"You mean lives" Enma corrected.

"Either way…" Tsuna muttered as he kept his grip on the bar.

"Tsuna-kun you're gunna have to pull us up" Enma said.

"Yah don't say!" Tsuna said sarcastically as he tried to pull them up. Key word: tried. "Enma-kun what did you eat?!" Tsuna called.

"Wha- are you suggesting I'm fat?"

"No you're heavy!"

"Am not!"

"Yeah you are! Did you eat sweets again?!"

"…Well I didn't sneak around during the night looking for sweets if that's what you're thinking!"

"…YOU DID! DIDN'T YOU!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"NUH-UH!"

"YAH-HUH!"

"NUH-UH!"

"YAH-HUH!"

"NUH-UH!"

"**YAH-HUH!**"

"**NUH-UH!**"

"ADMIT IT! YOU EAT TOO MUCH SWEETS!"

"YOU EAT A LOT OF SWEETS TOO!"

"…toche…"

"HA! I win!"

"No you didn- wah! I'M SLIPPING!"

"NOOO! TSUNA-KUN HANG ON!"

"I-I CAN'T! STUPID GRAVITY! No offense Enma-kun…"

"None taken and WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

All of a sudden, a loud bang was heard and two figures was at the entrance above, one of them resembling a pineapple.

"Kyoya!/Mukuro-san!" the two boys called out in relief, but as they called in relief Tsuna's grip gave out and the two began to fall. "HIEEEEEEEE!/AAAAAHHHH!" They screamed.

In slight panic, Mukuro had hastly made illusionary ropes and dropped it below. "Grab it!" he called.

Tsuna and Enma struggled but did so and held on tightly surprised they were even able to hold the rope.

Kyoya and Mukuro then looked at each other for a silent truce as they both began pulling the other two up. Once that was over the rope had instantly disappeared as Mukuro thanked Reborn for the pouch he gave him and his brother had a pair of Verde's gloves.

Tsuna and Enma then looked at each other while panting before tears began to gather in their eyes. They then promptly clung onto the older males as they began to sob slightly, Tsuna clinging onto Kyoya while Enma hanged onto Mukuro. Being chased by Chihuahuas was not a fun thing for them, apparently.

"Hn. Tsunayoshi calm down…" Kyoya said patting the brunet on the head to calm him down.

"It's alright the nightmare must be gone now" Mukuro said reassuringly rubbing circles on the red head's back.

"THEY WERE SO DEMONIC KYOYA!" Tsuna yelled.

"THEY WANTED OUR HEADS!" Enma also cried.

Of course this led to the two older boys to think that Tsuna and Enma had encountered some nightmarish monster that could have tear them apart limb-by-limb when they were just exaggerating about being attacked by three little Chihuahuas.

Then all too suddenly they heard a yell of "Voi!" from the giant gaping hole behind Kyoya and Mukuro and Byakura's head came peeking.

"The timer stopped and everyone fell in tubes so I'm going now too bye bye~" he said and left.

This caused Tsuna and Enma to stop crying. Tsuna though didn't move away from Kyoya because he felt safer but Enma, on the other hand, realized that he was gripping onto Mukuro and immediately separated from him with a giant blush and muttered an apology (much to Mukuro's disappointment).

"What should we do now?" Tsuna asked still in the raven head's arms.

"Well we actually have no choice but to go through this slightly narrow hall…" Mukuro said.

"By the way how did you two get out?" Enma asked and got everyone's attention. "Tsuna-kun told us in the safe room that the room you guys were in is supposed to be made of pure diamonds…" he explained his question further.

"Oh yes, what a fun memory…" Mukuro said with slight sarcasm.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"_Tsunayoshi wha-" Kyoya tried to ask but was cut off._

"Kyoya not now I'm trying to hang on for dear life…LITERALLY!"

"You mean lives"

"Either way…"

"_Kufufu your boyfriend is causing sweet Enma-kun's life…" Mukuro said glaring at Kyoya who glared back._

"Tsuna-kun you're gunna have to pull us up"

"Yah don't say!"

"_Hn, at least my boyfriend is trying to do something" Kyoya said._

"_Your key word is 'trying' right?" Byakuran said trying to get into the conversation but only to receive a glare by the perfect._

"Enma-kun what did you eat?!"

_The occupants, even Xanxus, began to pay attention to the conversation. This was interesting, very interesting indeed._

"Wha- are you suggesting I'm fat?"

"No, you're heavy!"

"Am not!"

_Mukuro began to slightly laugh at the childishness of Enma. He was too cute for his own good._

"Yeah you are! Did you eat sweets again?!"

"…Well I didn't sneak around during the night looking for sweets if that's what you're thinking!"

"_So that's why a lot of sweets have been missing in the dorm lately…" Alaude thought. He was satisfied now that he knew who exactly it was that has been eating the sweets late at night before he handcuffed Lampo and Lambo._

_They all listened as the two kept on bickering, this certainly was a good way to waste time instead of fighting and having to wear something embarrassing like the two very unfortunate people; Daemon and Kikyo._

"**YAH-HUH!**"

_Xanxus began getting bored while Squalo was starting to get irritated._

"**NUH-HUH!**"

"_Those two are so energetic" Daemon said, wondering why they were bickering instead of trying to get themselves out of that situation._

"ADMIT IT! YOU EAT TOO MUCH SWEETS!"

"YOU EAT A LOT OF SWEETS TOO!"

_Kyoya and Mukuro were listening to the bickering trying to see who would win. Kyoya groaned when he heard Tsuna give up as Mukuro smirked._

"_Well at least they aren't slipping…" Alaude thought though the bickering was getting on his nerves._

"No you didn- wah! I'M SLIPPING!"

_Everyone looked at Alaude._

"_You horrible brother…" Kyoya muttered. "I'm telling on Giotto" he said and watched his brother flinch in satisfaction, this would be enough punishment for now._

"I-I CAN'T! STUPID GRAVITY! No offense Enma-kun…"

"None taken and WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

_Kyoya then looked towards Mukuro and Xanxus in a silent truce as Xanxus took his guns and shot at the wall, Mukuro and Kyoya then took their weapons and immediately broke the wall and got out to where the duo was._

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

Tsuna and Enma looked at the two with amazement. They just couldn't believe that they managed to break a wall of diamonds. But then again there was nothing in this world that was impossible for them, impossible was not in their vocabulary.

"I'm still a bit confused though on why Xanxus-san would help us" Tsuna said while Enma nodded in agreement.

"Kufufu why indeed" Mukuro also thought out loud before heading through the hall.

They all just kept walking until Tsuna stopped. They all looked towards the brunet as he gave a thought about something.

"If we all have different items...Enma-kun whats in yours?" He asked curiously.

Enma blinked before looking at his pouch. He peeked inside and blinked. He just simply took out something that looked like a small pill of some sort. "Its a pill..."

"A pill?" Tsuna asked.

Enma nodded. "It doesn't look like a dying will pill...I wonder what kind of pill this is..." He wondered Looking at it.

Little did they know when the pill manages to have contact with water something disastrous would happen.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Giotto and Cozart kept screaming until they finally stopped and fell somewhere.

"WHERE ARE WE?!"

"ENMA! TSUNA!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

_BEEP_

Giotto and Cozart blinked as G and Hayato began to sob. Asari and Takeshi began trying to comfort them. Ryohei and Knuckles were trying to contain their extremeness. Bel was not amused and was running out of knives because Fran refuses to give them back from his illusionary fortress.

After sobbing. G and Hayato glared at the two and pointed to the rule.

Giotto and Cozart looked at the rule and blinked. After reading it they noticed some more things on the rule, though it was small it was still readable.

"Please insert a hundred yen to cheat through this room..." Cozart read.

...

...

...

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed as Cozart had taken out the hundred yen from his pouch and inserted it to a coin disposer on the wall. Soon the wall with the rule had opened up to reveal a path.

As soon as the path opened both G and Hayato ran out of the room and began shouting like maniacs. "WE'RE FREE! FREE I TELL YOU! FREEEEEEEEEEEEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they said as they ran like a mad man.

Asari and Takeshi just smiled as they followed them with the rest.

* * *

**We were honestly not going to update this for some more days but we just noticed how many people follow or favorite this story and that makes us very happy! But still we need to focus on school and also other stories so updates on this will be slower than this time...sorry!**

**SSB: Super Smash Brothers**

**Review please!**

**-Unemori Twins-**


End file.
